Shape of Heart
by happylilpills
Summary: Cerita bagaimana seorang cheesy Kim Jongin menyatakan cinta pada Do Kyungsoo. Oneshot Kaisoo's story


_Yellow Heart means; happiness, true friendship and caring._

* * *

Kim Jongin kecil mengetuk pintu rumah tetangga sebelahnya, wajah manis dan mengenakan overall jeans, Jongin kecil terlihat sangat imut. Saat pintu tersebut terbuka, Kim Jongin membungkukkan badannya sopan, "Selamat pagi _eommonim_." Sapa Kim Jongin kecil. "Pagi Jonginie, Kyungsoo sepertinya masih terlelap dikamarnya, perlu _eommonim_ bangunkan?" Ucap wanita dewasa yang diketahui ibu seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng kecil, " _Eommonim_ bisa berikan ini pada Kyungsoo kalau sudah bangun?" Jongin memberikan kertas warna kuning berbentuk hati pada wanita itu, lalu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh wanita tersebut.

Satu jam setelah Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo kecil terbangun dan menemukan kertas warna berbentuk hati di meja belajarnya. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, Kyungsoo mengucek matanya lalu mengambil kertas warna kuning dengan tulisan yang masih acak-acakan.

 _Hello Do Kyungsoo, aku harap kita berteman selamanya! Ayo kita bermain, aku menunggumu di rumah pohon sore nanti, jangan lupa!_

 _-Jongie_

* * *

 _White Heart means; Innocence, young love and loyalty._

* * *

Do Kyungsoo berada dihadapan Jongin sekarang. Kyungsoo kecil sedang bermain pasir bersama teman perempuannya, membuat istana dari pasir sepertinya. Kim Jongin memegang secarik kertas putih ditangannya, lalu ia sembunyikan dibelakang badannya.

Kim Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, dengan jantung yang berdegup keras, lebih keras daripada jantung orang hidup seharusnya berdetak. "Umm, Kyungsoo" Panggil Jongin kecil ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan antusias, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo kecil hendak menarik Jongin untuk bergabung bermain tapi Jongin kecil menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon jangan marah padaku. Ini, untukmu." Jongin memberikan kertas kecil yang ia pegang sedaritadi, lalu melarikan diri, teramat-sangat cepat.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran, membuka secarik kertas yang ternyata berbentuk hati, dengan tulisan yang lebih baik dari kertas serupa sebelumnya.

 _Hai Do Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku tidak bisa terus-menerus menjadi teman kamu. Aku menyukaimu, tapi kalau kamu mau, aku akan terus berusaha menjadi temanmu! Maafkan aku, aku harap kamu tidak marah padaku._

 _-Jongin_

* * *

 _Coral Heart means; desire and fascination._

* * *

Jongin menyesal, mengapa seorang Kim Jongin versi bocah menyatakan cinta bodohnya kepada Do Kyungsoo. Mereka benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Kyungsoo selalu berkata ada urusan tiap Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu, bahkan Kyungsoo selalu berkata kalau tidak ingin diganggu saat Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo padahal Jongin melihat Minseok baru saja keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo selalu menghindar saat tatapan merke bertemu.

Jongin kehilangan Kyungsoo, begitu yang Jongin pikirkan.

Jongin membawa secarik kertas berbentuk hati berwarna _coral_ , ia membawa kertas itu kemana-mana, berdoa agar suatu saat ia bisa memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin habis akal, sumpah. Hingga, disinilah Jongin dan keputus asaannya yang berada di tingkat dewa, seperti penguntit masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dengan cara memanjat pohon dan loncat ke jendela.

" _Eomma_ , aku pulang!" Suara teriakan yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu, namun lebih berat. Jongin tersenyum. Tidak, Jongin sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa reaksi Kyungsoo saat melihatnya.

Jongin mendengar suara kaki melangkah mendekat, hingga pintu terbuka, dan mereka bertatapan. Dekat, sangat dekat. Oh, astaga posisi mereka sangat berbahaya sekarang.

"U-uh" Jongin mengambil langkah mundur, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih mematung. "K-kau sedang apa?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup.

"Kyungsoo, kertas putih hati itu—"

"Tidak masalah Jongin." Ya, ya, itu dia Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Jongin lagi.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu memberikan kertas berwarna _coral_ dengan coretan pena diatasnya. Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo asal, lalu keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo melalui jendela. Kyungsoo terpaku melihat tulisan tangan Jongin.

 _Do Kyungsoo, kau masih menarik, masih membuatku menyukaimu, aku selalu melihatmu keluar rumah setiap pagi, aku melihatmu memakan makan siangmu dan aku mengintip dari jendela saat kamu mengerjakan soal-soal disekolah. Astaga aku mulai gila. Aku serius Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu._

 _-Kim Jongin_

* * *

Pale Pink Heart means; grace and admiration.

* * *

Kim Jongin berjalan merangkul pundak Do Kyungsoo. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang dirindukan Kim Jongin. Belum ada pernyataan cinta lainnya yang keluar dari Kim Jongin, ia terlalu menikmati keberadaan Kyungsoo beberapa tahun belakangan ini padahal mereka tahu mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Tapi, bukan berarti Kim Jongin tidak membuat sesuatu yang merupakan kebiasaannya.

"Kyungsoo" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah Jongin. "Hati berwarna apa lagi, Jongin?" Pertanyaan tepat sasaran sudah jadi kebiasaan seorang Do Kyungsoo, tawa Jongin meledak karenanya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengarahkan jarinya menyisir surai cokelat milik Kyungsoo, tatapan lembut Jongin seperti radiasi yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat. Jongin menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, berbisik pelan dan lembut pada Kyungsoo "Seandainya sempurna itu nyata, mungkin kamu adalah definisi sempurna." Lalu Jongin menyelipkan kertas berbentuk hati berwarna pink pucat di kantung jaket Kyungsoo. Kertas yang bertuliskan

 _Kyungsoo, mungkin aku seperti bulan yang mengagungkan matahari. Aku amat sangat mengagumi segala hal darimu. Because, there's so much beautiful things lives in you. You always look like a blooming flower in the spring day, Do Kyungsoo._

 _-The one who loves you, Jongin._

* * *

 _Red Heart means; true love and passion._

* * *

Kyungsoo berlari layak orang tidak waras di koridor rumah sakit. Setengah jam yang lalu, ponselnya berdering tanpa henti, lagipula orang macam apa yang meneleponnya pukul dua dini hari? Hingga saat ia menjawab panggilan tersebut, pihak rumah sakit mengatakan satu-satunya nomor yang tercantum dalam daftar panggilan darurat tuan Kim Jongin hanya Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin kecelakaan.

Kyungsoo berlari seperti badannya tidak memiliki berat, lalu membuka pintu kamar Jongin kasar dan membantingnya. Dihadapan Kyungsoo adalah seorang Kim Jongin dengan infus ditangannya sedang duduk dan menonton televisi yang membuatnya harus mengadahkan kepala empat puluh lima derajat keatas.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari samping, membuat Jongin sedikit terhentak. "Do Kyungsoo. _I'm alright, see? I'm 100 percent okay_." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Kyungsoo berharap memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. "Jongin, kenapa pihak rumah sakit sialan itu bilang kalau kau koma?" Jongin mendapat nada kesal dari kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Hey, lihat Kyungsoo-ku khawatir"

"Jongin, itu tidak lucu!" Kyungsoo masih menyiratkan raut khawatir di wajahnya, namun jawab Jongin selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo terpaku "Aku hanya ingin kamu cepat tiba, aku merindukanmu." Jongin tersenyum sangat polos seperti tidak ada hal mengerikan seperti kecelakaan mobil sebelumnya. Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kyungsoo, ini" Jongin meraih selembar kertas merah berbentuk hati kecil, dengan coretan-coretan pena.

"Jongin! Kamu masih membuat hal seperti ini? Kamu bisa saja mati dalam ke—"

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, membuat si empunya diam. Bukan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berbicara, hanya saja bibirnya hagat, dan darah disekujur tubuhnya seperti tertarik ke dalam pusat pikirannya. "Buka, lalu baca. Jangan terlalu banyak protes." Jongin tersenyum hangat, lalu terus memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah-ubah saat membaca tulisannya.

 _Do Kyungsoo, people said it was wrong to falling too deep for someone, but do you know? I have fallen too deep and i dont know it just feels so right._

 _-Kim Jongin, who falls deep and deeper for Do Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajahnya menghadap Jongin, mata mereka bertemu. Menatap dalam dan menelusuri apa yang ada dibalik tatapan masing-masing. Wajah mereka mendekat secara natural, membuat bibir saling bertemu. Ciuman polos yang mencurahkan perasaan masing masing dari mereka. Jongin memulai dengan memberikan sedikit lumatan ringan pada bibir Kyungsoo, tidak ada reaksi menolak dari Kyungsoo. Hingga mereka saling melumat, menggigit dan melibatkan lidah. Tidak ada nafsu berlebih, hanya gerakan natural.

Saat bibir mereka terpisah, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"Jongin, _lavender heart means love at first sight_." Kyungsoo memberikan kertas berbentuk hati berwarna _lavender_ pada Jongin.

" _It's been a long time, Cheesy Kim_." Sambung Kyungsoo yang disambut dengan ratusan kecupan di wajah Do Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah Kim Jongin.

* * *

" _So Do Kyungsoo, on scale of one to ten how would you rate your love to me_?"

" _It's infinity Jongin, trust me_."


End file.
